Sometimes It Does Work Out
by greysfan27
Summary: Sendrick! Based on the video that Anna posted of her with Brittany! One Shot!


**Hey guys, just doing a quick one shot! This is about the Instagram video that Anna posted earlier. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, I am doing the best that I can right now, Brittany. What else can I do?" Anna exclaimed, clearly frustrated with the conversation.

"Just forget it, Anna, it's fine." The blonde said as she avoided looking into the computer's camera.

"It's obviously not fine, and I'm so tired of fighting. I don't want to fight with you anymore. We need to figure this out." The brunette added with a somewhat shaky voice.

"I know." Brittany mumbled quietly.

"Well it's a little hard with my work schedule, I literally cannot get the time off to come back to LA and see you."

"Are you kidding me?" The blonde asked, starting to get worked up again.

"No, I've been looking at the schedule and into flights, but I would literally be home for 20 minutes before I'd have to hop on a flight back in order to be at work on time."

"What about once this movie wraps?" The blonde suggested.

"This movie won't wrap for at least another month and half and my next movie wants me there 2 days after this one wraps. I really am sorry, but I just couldn't turn down these roles."

"Yeah, I get it. Why would you?" Brittany said, trying to be sincere. She did understand why the girl was taking these roles, but she still missed being near her on a regular basis.

"Hey now, don't do that. I have been trying so hard to get this long distance thing to work because I love you and want to be with you, but I just don't know what else to do."

"I don't know either, Kendrick, this is all new to me." She said, using her nickname for the girl to try and lighten the mood. "Maybe we should take a break until we're in the same country." Brittany finally suggested, her voice cracking.

"Don't say that, please." Anna begged, tears forming in her eyes right as her trailer door opened.

"You're wanted on set in 5 minutes, Miss Kendrick." An assistant said as he peeked into her trailer.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Britt, what do I need to do? More Skype dates, more emails, pictures, what?" She asked exasperated.

"I don't know anymore, Anna." The blonde responded, shaking her head slowly.

"Then come to London. I'll take care of everything, you just have to show up, alright? Please. Spend a week here with me, I'll try to figure something out with my schedule, but we can finally be in the same place. You know, just fall asleep with each other, be close to each other. Please." Anna said strongly, trying to get Brittany to accept the offer.

"Fine. I'll come, but we really do need to figure this out." Brittany said as Anna broke into a small smile.

"And we will, just not today, alright? I have to go, but can we please Skype again later?"

"Of course. Anna, I love you, I really do. And I don't want this to end, but I don't want the two of us to fight all the time."

"They say that when you stop fighting, that's when you should be worried, because you don't care enough to fight anymore. So I'm fine with us fighting, because that means that we're fighting for us. And our future. I love you. Talk to you soon." And with that, Anna logged off of her Skype account and headed to set, hoping to get the day over with so she could plan Brittany's flight.

* * *

Two short days later, Brittany was at LAX hopping on a flight to London. She had been able to get on an earlier flight since she made it through security faster than normal, so she planned to surprise Anna a few hours earlier.

She knew that the small brunette would be working up until an hour before Brittany's original flight would have landed, so the blonde emailed the director of the film quickly and he told her all of the shooting details for the day so she could go and surprise her on set.

After a flight filled with movies, music, and chatting with people on the plane, she finally made it to London. She grabbed a cab and headed over to where the director had told her to.

She smiled brightly once she was on set and saw her girlfriend immersed in character she was currently playing and not paying attention to her surroundings.

She glanced at the director who smiled and nodded happily before he pointed her in the direction of Anna's trailer. Brittany gave him a thumbs up and a smile before heading to the girl's trailer.

She had just shut Anna's trailer when she heard the director yell 'cut.'

"Why don't you all take a 10 minute break, I just have to make an important phone call." The director made up, knowing that Anna would head back to her trailer to lie down for a few minutes.

* * *

Brittany stayed sitting on Anna's couch, waiting nervously for the girl to walk up the steps and into her trailer.

"Hey Anna, come out with us tonight? We're gonna hit up a club." Brittany heard one of Anna's costars ask.

"Not a chance." The girls said happily causing Brittany to smile.

"What, better offer?"

"Oh, most definitely. The peanut butter to my jelly, the mac to my cheese, aka my amazing girlfriend is landing at Heathrow in like three hours. So I will be busy." Anna said confidently, causing Brittany to swoon and tears to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah, gettin' busy." The actor said, causing Anna to smile and shake her head.

"See you in a few." The girl said as she finally opened her door and walked in, checking her emails to see if Brittany had emailed anything.

"Hey you." Brittany said quietly causing Anna to look up at her with the biggest smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Got an earlier flight." She replied, standing up quickly as Anna walked purposefully towards her.

The two hugged for a long time before Anna pulled back and kissed Brittany gently on the lips for the first time in almost two months.

"Mmm, I've missed this." The brunette added before she kissed the blonde again eagerly.

"Me too. It's amazing to see you again."

After a few minutes of making out on Anna's couch, she heard the director knock on her door to give her a two minutes notice.

The girls pulled away from each other slowly, not wanting to stop kissing.

"You might want to get your lip makeup retouched." Brittany suggested with a small laugh as she wiped some lipstick from around Anna's mouth.

"Come with me?"

"Of course." The blonde agreed.

The girls were already in a lot better place than they were a few days ago since they were finally together and the tension of their long distance relationship was gone for the moment.

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Anna asked as she linked their hands together.

"Well since we haven't seen each other in two months, I have a lot to catch up on. Movie marathons on Skype were great, but it's not the same as being together when we can just lay with each other and fall asleep together. We've missed so many hugs, kisses, and other things."

"Other things, huh? Good things?" Anna asked suggestively as Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"The best things ever, you dirty little bird. But I want all of that connection back. I say we go back to your place, order in, pop in a movie, and do whatever we can think of." The blonde said with a smirk.

"Now who's a dirty little bird, Snow?" Anna asked with a smile before she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

"This is amazing, Anna. Thank you so much for getting me out here. It's been way too long since we've seen each other and been together. I really needed this." Brittany said as she and Anna lay on the couch later that night, watching a movie.

"I needed it too, and I promise that after the next movie is done filming, I'll take a few months off and we can just be us, okay? We can travel, or just hang around LA. Whatever you wanna do."

"You'd really do that?" Brittany asked, sitting up straight.

"Of course I would. You come first, and I know I haven't been acting like it lately with all of these months away from you, but I will. You are more important to me than my career. So yes, I'm looking forward to taking some time off and spending it with you."

"You're amazing."

"You sound surprised." The brunette joked as Brittany slapped her arm lightly.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Anna asked as she and Brittany both finally finished getting ready.

"Just be with you. I'll do whatever."

"How about we go grab some breakfast, then we can go shopping or something?"

"Sounds perfect, but you might want a scarf." Brittany suggested as she looked at Anna with a smirk, suppressing laughter.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She said as she laughed, looking into the mirror and at the many hickeys on her neck that she didn't want to bother covering up with makeup.

"Heat of the moment?" The blonde said shyly, shrugging her shoulders as Anna laughed and grabbed a big scarf.

"Ahh, I love you, Snow."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

"Are you serious? This is hilarious." Anna said as she stopped in the middle of the aisle and started taking a video.

"Really? Really, right now? This is happening?" She said once her phone started recording.

"This is really happening. We should go." Brittany said as Anna faced the phone at her.

They both laughed as Anna finished editing the video and uploaded it onto her Instagram.

"Sendrick is alive and reunited! People are going to freak out." Anna said as she finished uploading the photo.

"Especially since we're in the lingerie section of the store at the moment." Brittany pointed out as Anna laughed.

"Yeah, we should do something about that. Like getting you some lingerie." The smaller girl said as she turned around and started looking through the racks of things.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being a pain the last few weeks; long distance is just harder than I thought it would be." Brittany said as she and Anna walked down the street.

"It's okay. I understand; it's definitely not ideal. Frankly, it sucks. I miss you all the time, but I'm glad that we get to talk a lot."

"Yeah, that's great, but physically being with you is way better. This trip is just what I needed to get through the next few months without you."

"I really will try to figure something out with the director, Britt, I promise. Maybe we can do all the scenes without me back to back over a week and I can come home or something."

"Even if you can't, it's fine. I understand what it's like to be busy. I guess I just needed this trip to remind me how much our relationship means and how much I love you. I would never be able to let you go. So we'll just make it work and maybe I can come visit again, or we can meet somewhere in the middle."

"Good, I'm glad. Because I love you, and I really do want to be with you. I will find a way to make this situation better, hopefully soon. I'm so glad you came out here though, it's wonderful. And you'll be here for 5 more days, which is fantastic."

"It is fantastic. 5 days…that's a lot of hickeys." The blonde said as Anna broke a smile.

"Maybe for you this time, because I have to work a bit and I don't want the makeup people to hate me."

"I don't say it nearly enough, but you're amazing. And I love you." The blonde said as she squeezed Anna's hand.

"I love you too, Brittany." Anna said with a smile as she and her girlfriend walked into the café.

"Tea for two?" The hostess asked as Brittany and Anna both nodded happily.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
